User talk:The Inexistent
}}|yes= |long= }} } |} Requests IRC Hey, if you get on the IRC right now you could be part of a record! Just telling you since I saw you were online. --Nitrous X 20:17, June 6, 2010 (UTC) Delete May I recommend adding a deletion reason when nominating an article for deletion? Thanks ^^ BLUER一番 11:44, August 3, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah, should've said "image for deletion". The images, actually. Could they be deleted for being duplicates, low quality, that sort. BLUER一番 15:08, August 3, 2010 (UTC) ::Woohoo, thanks ^^ BLUER一番 15:15, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Would you like to undo the deletion nominations? The images should have been used in the Gallery space or whathaveyou. BLUER一番 20:01, August 12, 2010 (UTC) :The conundrum is with artwork images, mostly. For example, compared to Sora, Yuffie has only at least one artwork of her. Putting that one into a Galleryspace seems a bit unwieldy, one/two image for an entire galleryspace... BLUER一番 22:04, August 12, 2010 (UTC) Tests Chat Why hello there, fellow musician ! ^_^ How etymology goes into Design Look into alot of the Emblem Heartless and Items including Honey. They have their etymology in Design. Also go to Kingdom Hearts Wiki:Project Enemy/DESIGN. I don't have much of an opinion on that actually. As long as the information is made clear, I don't think it makes a difference, though we should riddle out which one is the standard. I just put it in its own section as a force of habit. 01:45, June 11, 2010 (UTC) Jafar What image is needed on the Jafar page? :You never cease to exsist! HEY!!! >:O Demyx sprites One, I didn't make them, and two, Marluxia's sprite was not used, so, I'm not sure what you're seeing. :Hmm, it seems that Marluxia was used. Thanks for pointing that out, I'll go fix it now. ::Alright then, I might as well keep them. They're one of a kind, well not really, but, you get the point. Happy BDAY! Yeah Happy birthday!--I'm so bored 04:47, June 12, 2010 (UTC) TESTING Testing didn't work... Re:Delete Hello Welcome back! Re:oops bloop bloop bloop adafasf Maps Edits I just noticed you editing over most of my edits. is there something I'm missing or something you'd like to work out?--Memorized Ah ok. I apologize the summary of one of them made me guess at that. Sorry for the trouble.--Memorized CotM Forum Yes, that forum really is just for administrators' discussion, but thank you for the comments you have posted. In the future, please refrain from doing so. Same for the Featured Article forum.-- 04:28, August 1, 2010 (UTC) The links I wanted the page all blue to be kin with the new skin and theme, so, to do that, I had to recolor and remove the links! Glad I could tell you! Re:Gallery No Heading Are you going to keep changing eveything I edit.The Dark Master 21:56, August 6, 2010 (UTC) Re:Cleanup Modship You're Welcome Friend! --PhantomHeartless5 03:35, August 11, 2010 (UTC)Thanks for talking to me, and you're welcome! Its nice that people appreciate my edits (it makes me feel wanted). I'll be sure to keep up the good work. And to show my gratitude, I'll add you to my list of friends. Hope you'll talk to me often! Nothing to do with the KHWIKI, but I don't care. Also, I hope you don't mind, but I used the userbox for Linux that you created in your lab...pretty nice ^__^ I modified the colors a bit to more capture the feel, but...yeah."Sum non video, pro timeo est scutum... Et cum, Ego deleo lux, desidero patriam, semper pugno" ~ Blixna_Waka(A.K.A. "Mr. Ancient Latin") 04:16, August 11, 2010 (UTC) lol.... i was a noob i just found out how to leave messages. sorry about the misunderstanding yesterday. haha... Shas'Ui Suam'Ukos! Unsigned/ No heading Sorry about that, I'm just a newbie and still not get enough. The World that Never Was page I figured we could settle our little argument here at your suggestion. I have no idea why, but my copy of the game has the Demyx/ Marluxia error fixed. Please add on to this comment so that I can respond. Thank you! NickVinoskey 00:21, August 22, 2010 (UTC) Xion's Fate making me a comment like you but Different hi can you make me a comment like you colorful buy diffrent/; i want that the pic will be of xehanort the color of the comment will be blue and my qutes is: "keybalde wilders fighting aimlessly looking for information just to create something bigger -th3 kingdom heart" "a scattered dream is like a far off memory a far off memory is like a scattered dream i want to line the Pieces you and mine" "many are still waiting for the new beginning thier brith by sleep even me and even you" "see a keyblade war rage..." thank you and if you can correct my mistakes in the word really thank you--Rexmo 21:28, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Hey! For offering your assistance ----